A conventional air filter which can also be called an air filter device is known, for example, from DE 27 56 751 A1 and comprises a filter housing which has a housing pot, a housing lid, a raw air inlet and a pure air outlet. Furthermore, the air filter comprises a filter element which is arranged exchangeably in the filter housing and, therein, separates a raw side which is connected fluidically to the raw air inlet from a pure side which is connected fluidically to the pure air outlet. The filter element has an annular filter body made from filter material, a first end plate on a first axial end side of the filter body, and a second end plate on a second axial end side of the filter body. Furthermore, the known air filter is equipped with a dust collector chamber which is configured in the filter housing on the raw side. Here, the dust collector chamber is delimited axially on one side, on a side which faces away from the filter element, directly by the housing lid. In the case of the known air filter, the dust collector chamber is delimited axially on the other side, on a side which faces the air filter, by an intermediate floor which is separate with regard to the filter housing and the filter element and is arranged in the filter housing axially between the housing lid and the filter element. A dust collector chamber of this type makes it possible within the air filter to already receive contaminants upstream of the air filter, as a result of which the loading of the air filter is reduced. Air filters having a pre-separating means of this type are used, for example, in internal combustion engines of agricultural vehicles or of off-road vehicles, in order to avoid rapid loading or clogging of the filter element.
An air filter of the generic type is known from US 2016/0144310 A1 and additionally suggests to delimit the dust collector chamber axially directly by the first end plate of the filter element. Furthermore, the housing lid has, on its inner side, a step which radially delimits the dust collector space and borders the dust collector space in a C-shaped manner in the circumferential direction, wherein a connection is configured in a circumferential section of the dust collector space which is not bordered by the step, which connection is open radially toward the dust collector space and axially toward an annular space of the raw side which encloses the filter body in the circumferential direction. The known air filter is also provided with a discharge stub which is configured on the filter housing. Said discharge stub fluidically connects the dust collector space to a surrounding area of the air filter. At the known air filter said discharge stub is arranged in the connection of the step.
Other air filters are known from DE 20 2005 009 097 U1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,937 A, and DE 10 2013 014 488 A1.